Say You Like Me
by Alyta2000
Summary: AU. RokuNami fluff 'I know I like her. And I think she likes me back.' Songfic for Say You Like Me by We The Kings. R&R WILL COMPLETE LATER ON.
1. Chapter 1

_Say You Like Me_

Nobody knows about her.

She is unknown, a nobody, kind of.

The blond haired girl, pale as can be but with the brightest blue eyes I have EVER seen, is never talked to, hung out with, or friended.

I always walk by to say hi, but she always blushes and walks away without saying anything.

It's absolutely freaking adorable.

I know she wants somebody to know her.

That's where I come in.

My name is Roxas Hikari. Blond twin to Sora Hikari. We both are well-known, but Sora has a girlfriend, Kairi, and I don't. Although, I always politely decline whenever someone asks. That girl… The blond girl that I always see at the Café sitting in the corner with a sketchbook in her lap. I want to know her. Like, badly… If I could, maybe I could get her out of my mind for once.

I am not giving up though.

I park my car in front of the Café, and walk inside. As suspected, she is there, in the corner, with her sketchbook. I walk by and hold out my hand.

"Hey. Namine, right?"

She looks up with those sparkling bright blue eyes and nods a little.

"Y-Yeah…"

I flash the Hikari infamous grin.

"Hey, you're not gonna leave me hanging right?"

She giggles a bit, and blushing again, shakes my hand.

"If I'm not mistaken… You're name is Roxas?"

I nod, my crazy hair flying all over the place.

"The one and only!"

Once again, I hear that little giggle.

"I've only known you for 2 minutes, and I can already tell that you are quite an interesting character, Roxas."

I smile.

"A lot of people tell me that. Of course, I kill them afterwards."

Namine's eyes widened and she shot me a fearful look. I laughed.

"I'm just joking, Nami!" She blushed after hearing the little nickname.

I saw her glance at the clock real quick.

"Oh no! It was nice meeting you Roxas but I'm late for work!"

I quickly helped her up. "Where do you work? I could walk you there."

She nodded. "At Diz' costume shop!"

"The Halloween store?"

"Yup. I'm working there to save up for a dark Angel costume."

I nod, and we exit the Café.

"Hey, Nami? How come I never see you at school?"

"I'm homeschooled. It's just… I'm too shy for public school."

She gave a small smile, and looked away.

"No worries. We will just have to meet up more." I winked at her, and another light blush filled up her cheeks.

"Well… Roxas…"

She trailed off and I looked at her.

"Yeah, Nami?"

She handed me the sketch book.

"Are they any good?"

I looked through the drawings. They were made with intense details, but colored with crayons, which kind of ruined it.

"These are amazing Nami. Although, why don't you color them using something like colored pencils or paint?"

She hung her head.

"I don't have the money… My parents say that Art is not a good career choice, and If I want to pursue it, I need to buy my own materials."

"That's not fair! They should support everything you do!"

"But they don't, Roxas. I have to deal with it. They want me to be a Nurse, or something more respectable."

I shook my head.

"It's still not fair…"

"Yeah, well, it's okay. At least my parents try to be nice."

"I guess…"

We walked In a comfy silence for a little until we stopped in front of Diz' store.

"Is this it?"

"Yup. Thanks for walking me… Oh, and,"

She got out a pen and wrote her number on my arm.

"Call me sometime! I enjoyed talking to you! Bye Roxi!"

I stood rooted to my spot for a little while, and then started sprinting to my house. Once there, I ran inside and tackled Sora.

"Woah! Wassup Rox?"

"I did it! I got Namine to give me her number!"

"…Who?"

"Oh forget it!"

I ran upstairs, and looked for her facebook. Sure enough, she had one.

"Now, I just have to work up the courage to ask her out… Pity me. Oh well! She'll like me soon enough!"

My name is Roxas, and I am hopelessly in love with Namine White.

Let's just hope she'll like me.

Because I'm not giving up.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note.**

**Herro guys! Most of you have read 'Say You Like Me' already. I've been getting questions like 'Can you make this in to a multi chapter fic?'**

**In all honesty, I probably could, and I probably will. The thing is, is that 'Falling Into Darkness' takes up a lot of concentration and focus. I hit another writer's block, but I'm trying to force myself out of it. 'FID' also is gonna have a sequel, which I will announce more details later.**

**So to end this, will I make this a story?**

**Yeah. Maybe about 5 or 6 chapters, for practice.**

**Well, that's it my Keychains! Bai!**

**~Alyta2000**


End file.
